


Remorse

by C_VSM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's the shortest thing I've written rip, not me rewriting canon 😃, this is...technically a vignette?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Relationships: Valamsygax | Valkadast aep Lenwydh/Ardal aep Dahy
Kudos: 2





	Remorse

Darkness. And the faint scent of musk.  
I never thought it'd come to this. I expected punishment, I expected cruelty, but I didn't expect him to be so merciless.  
He really has changed since I last saw him in person. He's all grown up now, with a hardened heart. I suppose it only makes sense, he wouldn't have been able to retake the throne of the largest empire on the Continent were he to show mercy.  
But not now. Not like this.  
I tilted my head backwards, leaning it on the side of the desk, and opened my eyes. I could barely see through the tears.  
I knew I had to protect him, I couldn't let the empire fall into chaos again. I had to save my own neck. With him gone, I'd hang right beside him.  
And yet I expected him to show mercy. The same kind he showed me, despite me, too, being involved in a different plan to overthrow him. Perhaps he still had no idea. Vilgefortz was always too proud to admit he had accomplices, even when his life was on the line.  
I tugged at my sleeve and wiped my eyes. They were finally beginning to go dry.  
Even in the dark, I could clearly see the smashed megascope, the one I used to coax the weakest link into giving himself up. The one I used to get them all killed.  
He was surprisingly easy to manipulate, since, like everyone in Nilfgaard, he was very, very selfish. It's so simple to sway merchants' opinions. I regret using him, though, for he's the only one of the entire group of traitors that made it out alive.  
He's the one celebrated by the emperor.  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
It shouldn't have been him that died. Not like this. Humiliated in front of the enemy, disgraced before their barbarian faces.  
I stood, finally turning to face the corpse sitting hunched over in the chair positioned in the chancery of the Aedirnian king.  
He looked so peaceful, so determined, when he swallowed the poison. The last remaining drop of dignity that had remained.  
I gently took his body in my arms, unraveling my wings and stepping towards the open window.  
I caused your death, Ardal. The least I can do is give you a proper burial.


End file.
